H2O: Just Add Water: Season 1: Episode 09: Dangerous Waters
Dangerous Waters is the ninth episode in Season 1 of H2O: Just Add Water. Synopsis Rikki uses her abilities as a mermaid to earn some quick cash but when she accidentally becomes involved in a fish smuggling operation she sets out to get her revenge. Plot One of Cleo's pet fish has died. Rikki, in the attempt to make up for her brusqueness, tries to find her a replacement fish. She uses her mermaid powers by diving where no fish collector can dive and picking out a fish that strongly resembles Cleo's lost one. She meets Barry Rollins who offers her to pay her well if she sells him fish like the one she was bringing to Cleo. Rikki agrees, believing that the man is what he says he is (a marine park breeder of rare fish), but when she learns the man who hired her is lying and actually is selling the fish illegally to earn large profits, she takes it upon herself to get revenge and deliver him to the authorities. Rikki uses her powers to attack the man, Cleo and Emma eventually tell her that she has done enough. Trivia * This is the first time Rikki used her powers openly on a normal human. * Cleo has a fish called Hotstuff, named in honor of Rikki who got it for her. * This episode marks the first time the mermaids use their powers to fight evil. * Deborah Coulls as Bev Sertori is credited, but do not show up in the episode. * A book based on this episode is H2O: Hot Stuff. Allusions Notes *'International Airdates': **Denmark: February 23, 2008 on Jetix **Poland: September 16, 2007 on Jetix *This episode first aired in the United States on April 27, 2008 on Nickelodeon. Quotes :Kim: Mum told me that she's about to start making dinner. She wants to know if any of you guys want to stay? :Lewis: Sure. :Rikki: I'm starved. :Cleo: What are we having? :Kim: Fish! :Lewis: Oh no! :Laugh and groan ---- :Rikki: Cleo, look, I'm sorry. I didn't know about the salt-water thing. I should have, but I didn't. What can I say? :Cleo: That's okay. I know you're not good with the whole empathy thing. :Rikki: Yeah, well, it's... you think? :Cleo: Oh yeah. Credits *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Emma Gilbert - Claire Holt *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Kim Sertori - Cleo Massey *Wilfred - Ariu Lang Sio *Barry Rollins - Cory Robinson *Hosing Man - Gavin Coleman *Warehouse Heavy #1 - Brad Buckley *Warehouse Heavy #2 - Scott McLean *Barry's Girl - Renee Bowen Gallery Rikki In Trouble.png Rikki Selling Fish.jpg S01E09.jpg Barry.png Emma Consolating Cleo.jpg Girls Shopping and Walking.jpg Girls Shopping.jpg File:Looking at Mermaids.jpg File:Girls Hanging at the Cafe.jpg File:Barry and his Girlfriend.png Hotstuff.png Pluto.png Barry's_Girlfriend.png A goldfish.jpg Rikki Hiding.jpg Wilfred and Rikki.jpg Kim Talk About Guys Want to Stay.jpg Lewis and Friends (2).jpg Lewis and Friends (3).jpg Back_of_the_Sertori's_house_(connected_with_the_sea).png Back_of_the_Sertori's_house_(connected_with_the_sea) 2.png Sertori's_kitchen_4.png Behind the scenes Mermaids At The Dock.jpg Video pl:Niebezpieczne wody Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 1 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 1 Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water